Imprinting lithography which is a lithography method of a semiconductor process is a technique of transferring a pattern to a transfer substrate using a template of the same magnification. In the imprinting lithography, in order to prevent positional slippage between layers, a stress is applied to the side surface of the template in pressing the template against a resist on the transfer substrate. Accordingly, the size of a template pattern is adjusted in magnification and then the template pattern is transferred to the resist.
Slippage occurs between an input magnification value (magnification adjustment value) for applying a stress on the side surface of the template and a magnification of a shot pattern which is actually formed. Accordingly, in the related art, a magnification response coefficient is calculated from a relational expression of the input magnification value and the magnification of the actual shot pattern. The input magnification value is corrected based on the magnification response coefficient and then a stress is applied to the side surface of the template.
However, the magnification response coefficient varies depending on templates and thus the magnification response coefficient is calculated for each template. Accordingly, a long time is required for setting conditions in imprinting.